Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Miss Southern Belle
Summary: The tender moments between mother and daughter shouldn't be stopped simply because your heart does. Warning: Breaking Dawn spoilers


Another one shot that was inspired when I shared this song with a friend.

* * *

Rain.

It was raining again.

That really wasn't unusual for the little town of Forks, Washington. But, like all of the residents of the God forsaken place, Bella had become used to the pitter pattering of raindrops as it fell against everything. Even with her sensitive hearing the raining was just a buzz; white background noise that you couldn't really hear unless you paid attention to it.

But, tonight was a little bit different. This wasn't just the usual rain, this was a thunderstorm, a sever one. The people of Forks really didn't have much warning, but thanks to Alice the Cullen's had had plenty of warning and had all jumped at the chance to play a game of baseball. After all of the drama of the standoff with the Volturi and their guard they needed some way to relax.

Bella's eyes frowned at the memory. It had only been a week ago, and she was still shaky. So much had happened so fast, and after coming so close to loosing everything she loved she needed a little time to recover.

A small, gentle touch on her cheek reminded her of the reason she was her. Renesme, her beautiful darling daughter, was staring up at her with those familiar chocolate eyes; eyes that had once been hers. Bella could see the silent question in her mind, a reflection of her distant eyes and the feeling of worry. The little girl wanted to know what was wrong.

"Its nothing darling. I'm just thinking that's all."

Another image, the faces of their family out in the field, and a flash of lightning.

Bella smiled "Don't worry about them, they are going to be fine. Besides, your Uncle Emmet wants to know what it would feel like to be struck by lightning." Bella couldn't help but chuckle, Emmet would never change.

Suddenly a loud clash of thunder echoed through the sky, causing the windows of their small cottage to shudder and vibrate. To Bella's surprise, her daughter jumped and tensed, burying her little face into the crook of her mother's neck. Bella didn't need to see any images to know what was wrong. Renesme had never experienced a bad thunderstorm, so of course she was scared. The sounds of thunder were even louder to them, the experience even more frightening.

She quietly comforted her daughter, running her hand through the bronze curls. "It's ok Nessie, nothing's going to hurt you." She said softly as she walked into Nessie's room. There, in the corner was a familiar rocking chair; the same one that had say in an idle corner of Bella's room since the day she had been born, the same chair that her mother had used to comfort her during storms just like these.

Sitting down gently she began to rock gently in the chair, humming softly to Renesme, smoothing her hair and stroking her back, all the ways her mother had comforted her. In the beginning Bella had been surprised how naturally all of this came. Her maternal instincts had remained intact during her transformation and were probably heightened along with the rest of her senses.

More thunder shook the house and Nessie whimpered. Bella frowned and immediately began racking her brain for something from her past. She had been deathly afraid of thunder storms when she was younger, even though they weren't frequent in Phoenix. Every time one hit Renee sang a song to her, but now Bella was struggling to remember. Her human memories were so fuzzy.

Slowly the melody came to her and Bella began humming it softly, trying hard to comfort the trembling girl that was clutching to her. What were the words?! Oh she hated not being able to remember!!

Then, like a gift from the heavens, the words appeared in her mind and without hesitation she began to sing in a soft, tender voice; a song meant only for a mother and her daughter.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight _

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight  
Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning."_

While she sang Bella got lost in the words, comparing the last two years of her "life" to the thunderstorm that raged outside. It had been terrifying and violent, but so much good had come from it. Now she had Nessie, and Edward, and Jake! Not to mention all of the Cullens. She had a family, for the first time in her life she felt truly at home.

Nessie's warm, steady breath brushed against her neck and Bella smiled down at her daughter. She'd fallen asleep. It had been a long day.

Suddenly the front door opened and in less than a second Edward was standing in the doorway, smiling at them. He was soaked to the bone, but he had the biggest grin on his face. Obviously he had enjoyed himself.

"Your team must have won."

"Of course. Alice knew exactly where we needed to be to catch the ball." His smile gentled, turning more loving. "I never knew you had such a beautiful singing voice."

If she had been human she would have blushed a fierce red. "You heard?"

He simply nodded, still smiling.

Bella sighed softly, trying to remain quiet for their daughter. "You need to change, you're dripping water everywhere!"

Edward laughed softly. "Yes ma'am." He disappeared into their room, still grinning.

Bella shook her head and looked down at Renesme and smiled, whispering softly. "I'll still be here in the morning."

* * *

Disclaimer: Bella, Edward & Renesme (c) Stephenie Meyer  
Lullaby for a Stormy Night (c) Vienna Teng


End file.
